Until the End
by MayuAka
Summary: Sampai akhir kau adalah milikku. Ayo, kita hidup bahagia. Berdua saja. MayuAka


_**Kuroko no Basuke belong Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Until the End by**_ _ **Zokashime**_

 _ **Warn! : OOC, typo, dan kekurangan lainnya. DLDR!**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Sampai akhir kau adalah milikku. Ayo, kita hidup bahagia. Berdua saja."**_

 _ **.**_

DI tengah hutan jauh dari permukiman penduduk desa Kyoto, ada sebuah gedung laboratorium tua yang sudah ditinggalkan pemiliknya sepuluh tahun lalu karena suatu sebab. Masih berdiri kokoh meski sebagian atap sebelah kanan telah bobrok dan terbuka karena pengaruh musim dan usia.

Semak-semak hijau tumbuh di sekitar dengan keroyokan. Binatang mengadu nasib di sana. Tak hanya semak, lumut pun mengambil bagian dengan cara memenuhi keramik yang tadinya putih menjadi hijau kekuningan. Tempat yang sangat disenangi oleh organisme penyuka lembab.

Di lantai tersebut banyak berserakan alat-alat kimia. Ada yang masih utuh sehingga dijadikan sarang oleh kecoa maupun laba-laba. Pun ada juga yang berupa pecahan. Namun, hal itu tidak membuat seorang pemuda kurus yang baru masuk melangkah hati-hati.

Dia membiarkan telapak kakinya yang tanpa alas tertancap pecahan beling. Sakit yang dirasakan belum sebanding dengan keadaan yang kini sedang dihadapi.

Di depan, ada empat pintu yang bagian bawahnya sudah keropos dilahap rayap, pemuda itu memilih pintu ketiga sebagai tujuan. Saat pintu terjeblak, ia menghidupkan senter memberi cahaya pada sekitar yang begitu gelap. Menyenteri sebuah lorong bertangga menuju bawah tanah.

Kaki yang terasa perih dibawa bergerak, meninggalkan noda merah disetiap anak tangga. Ia terbatuk sejenak ketika sampai di pintu kedua. Hampir tumbang, kepalanya berat seakan ada bola besi di ubun-ubun. Gontai, ia membuka pintu segera. Barulah tiba di ruangan. Kamarnya. Persembunyiannya.

Mengambil korek dari saku, ia menghidupkan lampu minyak sebanyak lima buah yang tertempel di dinding. Cukup terang untuk ukuran ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, karena di sini tidak ada aliran listrik.

Sebenarnya sekarang pukul empat tigapuluh, di luar matahari sore masih menampakkan sinarnya. Tetapi karena ruangan ini tidak ada celah untuk cahaya masuk, mau siang atau pun malam tetap saja gelap.

Netra abu kini beralih ke ranjang sebelah kanan. Ia tersenyum simpul, melihat kekasihnya masih saja tidur.

"Akashi, bangun," katanya, ia mendekat memandang wajah damai mahluk berkepala merah lekat-lekat. Tangan pucat nan kurus tersebut begerak naik, membelai pipi Akashi penuh sayang. Maju menepis jarak, mencium bibir yang terkatup. "Yasudah, kalau tidak mau bangun. Maaf, tadi aku meninggalkanmu sebentar."

Mayuzumi Chihiro menjauh dari ranjang. Membuka bungkusan yang ia bawa dari luar. Mengambil buah yang bentuknya mirip dengan apel. Mayuzumi tak tahu nama aslinya. Intinya ia mengerti jika buah tersebut dapat dimakan.

Mengupasnya telaten dan diletakkan di sebuah piring. Untuk Akashi makan kalau dia sudah bangun.

Sedang ia sendiri, melahap beberapa pisang yang didapatkan dari sisa monyet. Atau lebih tepatnya, Mayuzumi mencuri makanan yang sedang ditinggalkan sang pemilik.

Persetan. Hidup di rimba memang tidak mudah. Bersaing dengan hewan untuk mendapatkan makan sudah dilewati selama empat minggu. Asal dengan Akashi, ia rasa tidak masalah.

Kadang, jika waktu mendukung, Mayuzumi sesekali keluar hutan. Menyamar dengan segala macam cara supaya tidak diketahui penduduk setempat. Membeli bahan-bahan yang tidak bisa ditemukan di hutan seperti minyak untuk lampu, obat-obatan, dan mungkin termasuk makanan yang bukan jenis buah.

Cukup bersyukur karena hawanya yang begitu tipis. Ia lebih terbantu bergerak karena hal itu. Memang Tuhan memberikan sesuatu tidak untuk percuma. Semuanya telah direncanakan, termasuk keadaannya dengan Akashi sekarang.

Ia selesai menyiapkan makan, menengok ke belakang, memastikan apakah Akashi sudah bangun. Jawabannya helaan napas. "Sampai kapan kauakan tidur," ia bergumam.

Lalu terbatuk-batuk, kepalanya lagi-lagi berdenyut sakit. Wajah yang sudah pucat semakin pucat. Keluar keringat dingin di dahi dan pelipis. Ia mengambil dua botol obat di depannya. Yang satu obat depresan, yang satu lagi obat halusinogen.

Ia menumpahkan ke tangan, menelan keduanya tanpa memperhatikan dosis. Untuk masalah obat-obatan, Mayuzumi Chihiro bukanlah orang bodoh atau awam. Ia merupakan orang lab yang setiap waktu mengamati obat.

Tapi untuk sekarang ini, akal sehatnya sudah meluap. Antidepresan dan halusinogen bukanlah kombinasi yang tepat apalagi digunakan dalam dosis yang amburadul.

"Chihiro."

Mayuzumi menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil. "Kau sudah bangun," ia tersenyum hangat. Menuju ranjang di mana sang kekasih berada, membawakan makanan yang sudah disiapkan. "Makanlah," tuturnya.

Akashi mengangguk, mengambil piringan dari tangannya. Mayuzumi sangat senang, ia mengulas surai delima dan mencium kening Akashi. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Um, ini buah apa? Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu itu buah apa, di hutan bagian timur banyak sekali pohonnya. Apa rasanya manis?"

Akashi terkekeh, ia menyodorkan sendok garfu berisi buah ke mulut Mayuzumi, "Ayo, makan besama."

Mayuzumi menyambut, dan melahap suapan Akashi, "Manis, rasanya tidak jauh beda dengan apel."

Akashi tersenyum, menyodorkan sekali lagi. Mayuzumi membuka mulut, tetapi ia tidak langsung mengunyah seperti yang pertama. Ia gigit sebagian hingga bagian lain menonjol dimulutnya.

Menarik kepala Akashi, dibawa ke buah yang terjepit di bibir. Mereka menyantap bersama satu buah yang ada di mulut. Saling mengoper dengan lidah, dan menikmati bibir satu sama lain.

Mayuzumi meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggang Akashi, menariknya hingga sang empu menabrak dada. Memeluk erat. Akashi membalas, namun dengan ringisan.

Mayuzumi melepas taut. "Apa lukanya masih sakit," ia mengelus luka bekas tusukan pedang yang ada di dada Akashi.

"Iya. Masih sangat sakit, apa aku akan mati, Chihiro."

Mayuzumi menggeleng parau. Tidak ingin kata-kata laknat itu keluar dari mulut Akashi. Matanya memerah, kumpulan air siap tumpah. Ia menggit bibir yang kering. Menahan rasa bersalahnya.

"Maaf, sudah membuatmu kesakitan. Kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak menusuk dadamu dengan pedang." Air mengalir dari mata yang sudah menghitam karena kebanyakan tak pernah tidur. "Akashi, maaf. Aku melakukannya karena sangat menyayangimu. Aku menyayangimu. Sangat."

Mayuzumi memeluk erat tubuh Akashi yang sebenarnya tidak pernah bangun. Yang sebenarnya tidak pernah bicara. Semua itu hanya bayangan. Halusinasi. Ia hanya memeluk mayat yang sudah diawetkan. Menganggapnya seakan-seakan hidup.

"Aku tidak rela kau menikah dengan orang lain. Aku tidak suka kau menerima pilihan orangtuamu, hingga aku kau abaikan. Aku mencintaimu, karena itu aku membunuhmu, sampai akhir kau adalah milikku. Ayo, kita hidup bahagia. Berdua saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **Padahal, mau nulis lagi setelah lebaran. Tapi ... tapi ... tapi ... Kangen MayuAka TwT karena lagi spesial, ini juga spesial. Terima kasih sudah membaca.**


End file.
